


5 Times Bucky's Memories Made Steve Smile And 1 Time They Made Him Blush

by FuturePast56



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5 Things, 5 Times, 5 times and 1, 5+1 Things, Blushing, Cute, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can partly understand Russian but I definitely cannot read it or write in it, I need a nap, Im planning to learn tho, Love, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha is a bro, Oops, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Soulmates, Teasing, They are meant to be okay?, Tony is shoketh, a really long nap, but not really, coming out?, i love them, its 3 fucking am what am i doing?, more like Steve is getting pushed out of the closed by Bucky, sigh, some poor google-translated Russian in there, sorry - Freeform, they are adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuturePast56/pseuds/FuturePast56
Summary: Bucky's memories are coming back and the Avengers notice how they always make Steve laugh. That is until very interesting movie night comes to be and everyone can experience Bucky remembering something that made their dear Cap redder than a tomato.or"The spider? God, Steve always hated spiders. I remember when-" Bucky suddenly stopped his train of thoughts and Tony was about to thank God for him finally shutting the hell up, when he heard the most shocking thing of the evening. "Stevie?" Barnes muttered and moved his shoulder a little bit to move the sleepy super-soldier."Hmm?" Steve mumbled sleepily, announcing that he was kind of awake. Tony rolled his eyes, expecting another trip on the memory line that both super-soldiers did from time to time while taking the sip of the beer when-"Did you ever sucked my dick? Cuz, I remember getting my dick sucked by you" the Winter Soldier said and Tony actually spit out his beer, turning to look at Steve whose face was now completely red.





	5 Times Bucky's Memories Made Steve Smile And 1 Time They Made Him Blush

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I made this between 2 a.m. and 3 a.m. while being drunk on wine and binge-watching 'The End of The Fucking World' so I am really sorry for whatever this ended up to be xD

**_One:_ **

When Bucky started getting back his memories Steve couldn't be happier. First memory was pretty random and Steve was quite shocked when it happened. He managed to get Bucky in the Avengers Tower about 2 weeks ago and he had to keep convincing every single avenger that his brainwashed friend was not a threat in any way while at the same time convincing Bucky that he wasn't controlled by anyone anymore. It was pretty hard until one breakfast when Clint and Natasha stared suspiciously at Bucky and his friend suddenly furrowed his eyebrow while eating the sandwich. The brunette looked up and mumbled:

"Вы были такими маленькими" and it was so quiet Steve barely heard it, but when he looked up he noticed Bucky staring at him. "Почему ты такой маленький" he mumbled in Russian and Steve gazed at Natasha who smirked at them both.

"He said that you were small and then asked why were you so small" the redhead explained and the blonde smiled.

"Oh, Bucky it was..." He started before the facts connected inside his brain. "Wait... you remember?" He then mumbled and stared at Bucky who only nodded, looking as he was still stuck in his thoughts. Steve only smiled and kept on staring at his friend. It was enough for now.

*****

**_Two:_ **

The second times Bucky's memories went back was one week later, when Steve went for a run with Sam and Bucky joined them – okay, mostly because he simply followed Captain America everywhere, but that still counts as 'joining' - to Sam's disappointment. When they stopped Sam breathed heavily and Steve grinned at his friend.

"For a normal human you are doing pretty well" the blonde mumbled and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Said the fucking super-soldier" he mumbled back and Steve laughed when he heard Bucky speak on his left.

"You couldn't breathe while running" Bucky said out of the blue. Steve smiled as his friend kept on jumping between Russian and English – and some other languages that Steve suspected were Spanish, French, Czech and Romanian. The blonde grinned and connected the gaze with his friend, who shook his head. "была ли астма?" He supplied and then translated his words: "Did you have asthma?" To which Steve smiled and heard Sam mumble:

"Here we go again" when Captain America looked at the Winter Soldier like he saw an angel who just walked on Earth... even though Bucky was more of the demon sent from the darkest corners of hell if you asked Sam, but Steve didn't have to know that.

*****

**_Three:_ **

Third random memory that popped out in Bucky's head was during the fight with Hydra. He was punching some asshole right in his face as Clint running on the perpendicular corridor, shooting an arrow at the enemy who was trying to shot Bucky in the back of his head. The Winter Soldier just noticed Steve breaking through the window only to kick Hydra member right into his face, the patriotism filling the building with Steve entering it. Bucky just looked at him, the corner of his mouth moving up when Steve was punched in the stomach, but quickly deflected the attack.

"My sister punched you in the dick once and you tried not to cry for over 30 minutes!" He yelled and Steve just laughed out loud, throwing his shield at another Hydra soldier.

"I haven't cried!" He yelled back, catching his shield only to throw it again, making it bounce from the walls only to punch three attackers, the little smile playing on his lips.

"Steve, she pinned you to the ground and tried to stab you and you would never punch a girl, especially if she was related to me!" Bucky's voice filled the room and Clint rolled his eyes when he ran into the corridor.

"Move, people! Tony is shooting about 50 people on his own and you're here reminiscing!" He supplied and ran forwards, leaving the laughing super-soldiers behind.

*****

_**Four:** _

Natasha was sitting on the bed and watching the movie with Bucky, who became really comfortable with some of the Avengers over the time, his head lying peacefully on her lap, while she was slowly brushing her fingers through his hair. Steve was there too, coming late and sitting on the couch after picking up James' legs only to put them on his own. The movie was crappy, Natasha was sure she'd seen it couple times already, but both over 100-year-old-soldiers were staring at the TV like the movie was the masterpiece worth every single possible prize.

"God, this is so different from what we used to watch" Steve mumbled while feeling his mouth with popcorn and Bucky nodded.

"But, we did watch mostly some crappy Disney movies, Stevie" Bucky mumbled and Natasha raised her eyebrow. "Wasn't 'Dumbo' your favourite? You knew every single line from it" he then added and the redhead hold back the smirk. She will tease the hell out of Steve later. The blonde only laughed and put his hand on brunette's knee. They kept talking about Disney for a week after that, marathoning all cartoons they've missed.

*****

_**Five:** _

Bruce sat in the lab with the Winter Soldier who apparently enjoyed the silence in which he could catch up on reading. James was just swapping the page when Steve came in with the blood flowing down from his head. Bucky looked up and Bruce could only wait for something to happen.

"What the fuck did you do, Steve?" He asked, his voice raised a little bit, but still very well under control. Bruce only continued to observe when Steve sighed.

"I didn't... I didn't know you will be there" Captain America mumbled and looked almost, his expression almost pitiful. He then looked at Bruce and said: "Tony needs your help because the new weapon just... exploded... well, kind of - a little bit?" he explained and Bruce nodded before getting up. He started gathering some of his things when he noticed Bucky walking towards Steve and taking his face in his hands, observing the source of the bleeding.

"You look worse than when those assholes kicked your ass and threw you into the trash in the back of the school building. And don't try to deny it, because that's how became friends Stevie" he added, seeing Steve's hesitation and Bruce smiled and the comment. He knew that Cap was smaller before, but he never stopped to imagine Captain America being punched by random bullies in school. Steve sighed and shook his head.

"I'm starting to miss you not having all those detail memories of me, you know?" He muttered, obviously lying and Bucky only smiled at the comment before patting his friend on the shoulder and shaking his head.

"Well, no luck my friend, because you are stuck with me knowing more embarrassing stuff about you with every single second" Barned said and Steve smiled.

"I think I can handle it" he mumbled before leaving the room with Bruce, leaving Bucky with his book and smirk on his face.

*****

_**And One:** _

It was a movie night, all the Avengers, including Thor who was told to come or Tony will attack his world - 'or Tony will cry' was the official version, but everyone decided to make Tony feel better and not mention it to him. They were watching the 'Lord of The Rings', first time for Bucky, Steve, Thor and surprisingly Clint somehow manage to never watch it in his life – Tony spent over twenty minutes complaining about how that was even possible before finally turning the movie on. They were almost 2 hours into the movie, Steve almost asleep on Bucky's shoulder when Natasha braided James' hair and muttered the lines of the movie under her breath every now and then. One of the things that Tony discovered that night was that both Bucky and Pietro loved talking during movies and that evening they decided to sit as far away from each other as physically possible so their conversation was louder than Tony could handle.

"Of course, he had to throw something into the well, because that will definitely not attract any monsters" Barnes mumbled and Tony tried to ignore every single comment he made.

"Dude, just wait until the spider in the... Wanda, was it the third movie?" He then asked, directing his question to his twin who only told him to shut up – Tony decided that he definitely liked her better than her brother.

"The spider? God, Steve always hated spiders. I remember when-" Bucky suddenly stopped his train of thoughts and Tony was about to thank God for him finally shutting the hell up, when he heard the most shocking thing of the evening. "Stevie?" Barnes muttered and moved his shoulder a little bit to move the sleepy super-soldier.

"Hmm?" Steve mumbled sleepily, announcing that he was kind of awake. Tony rolled his eyes, expecting another trip on the memory line that both super-soldiers did from time to time while taking the sip of the beer when-

"Did you ever sucked my dick? Cuz, I remember getting my dick sucked by you" the Winter Soldier said and Tony actually spit out his beer, turning to look at Steve whose face was now completely red.

"I-we-… It did... Well..." Captain America tried couple times, but with everyone in the room looking at him he failed miserably. Bucky, however, wasn't a quitter, which Tony noticed, even if it meant continuing the topic against his friend's will.

"Don't try to lie to me, Stevie. I'm pretty sure we did it a couple of times. Once in the alley behind that bar... what was it called?" He mumbled and Clint's burger fell down to the ground – Tony will yell at him later for the stain on his carpet, but he was too busy watching Cap changing into a tomato.

"Bucky, I don’t think we should-" Steve tried again, but Barnes decided to drag the conversation as long as possible. Tony noticed Pietro passing some money to Wanda, who grinned wickedly.

"'Katarina's'! That was the bar!" Bucky yelled and shook his head. There was silence for a second before the Winter Soldier made another shocked face and directed his words at Steve once again. "And we had sex later!" Bucky exclaimed with surprise and shook his head with a smile. "Damn, Stevie, I feel really bad for forgetting that, because shit, it was great!" He added and laughed. Natasha punched Barnes in the shoulder for moving and messing up the braid she was making.

"Bucky, can you please, stop" Steve almost begged and Thor laughed out loud, a genuine, kind laugh that only Thor could produce in a situation that awkward.

"Oh, Human Steve and Soldier of Winter, I am so happy for you reconnecting your memories!" He said and looked like he was planning to hug them both but decided against it at the last minute.

"I'm happy your memories are coming back, James" Natasha stated and Bucky nodded, his expression still full of shock about his new discovery.

"I'm not" Steve mumbled, hiding his face in his hands. Clint laughed.

"I very much am" Barnes said and shook his head in amazement. "I definitely want to re-live some of those memories" he added, making Steve's face even redder. Bucky shook his head and looked at the screen. "Holy fuck, people! Gandalf just fucking died!" He yelled and Pietro chuckled.

"Just wait, dude. He will do the Cap and come back" Pietro promised and Barnes nodded, his eyes re-focusing on the screen when Steve tried to calm the giant blush that covered his face and his neck. Tony waited for a minute, then two, then five, before all the information caught up to him – for a genius he was pretty slow from time to time – before blinking couple times and yelling:

"What the fuck just happened?!", to which Bucky smirked and Steve tried to not go red another time that evening – although Tony was sure Cap was blushing until the end of the movie and that he continued to do so when Bucky lead him on to their room, muttering something into his ear.


End file.
